fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Mina
Please check my profile if you have any questions that doesn't directly concern the character, but my work. Thanks. belongs to [[User:Justtochi|'''Justtochi]]. You can find me [https://justtochi.tumblr.com/ |'here'].' Mina (ミナ) was an Angel's Flight's Mage and Ann's partner before the guild's disbanding. Appearance Mina is a small and somehow plump teenager with an average-sized chest and tanned skin tone. She has almond-shaped orange eyes, with narrow pupils that are sometimes reminding of a cat. Her pale green hair is tied in six twintails and a front ponytail, much like Mirajane's but slightly shorter. She wears a playful expression with a cat-like smile most of the time, making her earn the sympathic nickname of "Cat Witch". Mina, as a childish and fashionable person, likes to wear revealing practical clothing. Her outfit is consequently composed of a tight yellow longshoreman, where is written "CAT MODE" in black capital letters, falling right above her navel, and of tight blue jeans with partly torn knees. Her shoes are regular black sandals. Personality Mina seems to be a rather sarcastic and loud-mouthed person, often complaining about everything. Naive and gleeful, she can easily be manipulated by malicious people without even being conscious of it. She is shown to be childish and deeply interested in well-built men, revealed having joined Angel's Flight because Yerami asked her to. She also said liking cute things. Displaying signs of cruelty, she is shown not to care about her comrades' state or Natsu's as he was lying, hurt, on her examination table just because she didn't considered him well-built anymore, and wanted to kill an unborn baby just because it messed with the view. It is said by Ann that this cruelty came with Yerami's influence on her and adolescence, since she was an innocent and gentle person when they first met. Magic and Abilities Voice Magic (声魔法 Koe mahō) : An offensive Caster Magic capable of generating and manipulating voices. Mina can attack her opponents with voices of various intensity or steal their own. The voices she generate are emitted from her body or any other spot in a range of two miles and can easily deafen her enemies. She is shown to be able to steal someone's voice by touching his throat with the palm of her hand and can then dispose of his ability to speak. * Deafening Cries '(聴覚障害泣くChōkaku shōgai naku) : Mina creates multiples cries to deafen her opponent. The spell's intensity can vary as well as the spot where the spell is emited. * '''Mimic '(模倣する Mohō suru) : Mina restitutes what the spell's victim just said with her voice, it's used for exemple to denounce a betrayal in the guild, or just to make fun of someone. This spell is more accurate when the victim is in close range, otherwise some of the words can be missing or the voice coming out of Mina's mouth will just sound like static. It can be triggered by a seal. '''Sound Magic : '''This Caster Magic increases Mina's ability to perceive sounds, but also allows her to generate and manipulate the sounds she hears. She mostly used it for medical purposes, such as reproducing an heartbeat like a stethoscope, or to report anything usual. '''Enhanced Hearing : Mina has been shown to possess extremely fine hearing, able to clearly hear the conversation between Halvor and Yerami across a few walls. 'Seal Specialist : '''Like many members of her guild, Mina is skilled in the art of sealing, knowing by instinct some complicated seals. She took lessons with Yerami to improve this skill and yet have to surpass him, but have shown how talented she already is. * '''Voice Seal '(音声シール Onsei shīru) : Mina seals her victim's ability to talk during how much time she wants to. The seal doesn't need any contact to be applied, but needs the user's permanent magic to work. It is broken on will or when Mina is beaten. History When they were little, Mina and Ann lived in the same village and since they were neighbours, they quickly became friends. At a very young age, Mina started to show interest in seals in her library's Magic books and practiced with the help of her friend, despite being more talented than her. For a while, she joined the Osmos Bones Guild, but soon quitted it, stating it was completely "hot-devoided". Someday, Yerami visited their village and noticed Mina and Ann's potential. Easily spotting a way to enroll them into the guild and to make them believe they wanted it, he seduced Mina who eventually joined Angel's Flight, soon followed by Ann who couldn't leave her childhood friend alone. At some point, she started to take lessons with Yerami to improve her sealing skills. Synopsis Angel's Flight arc Mina, along with Ann, is first seen among the scientists that surround Natsu, with her tan and green hair peeking out of her sterile suit. Like her partner, she is only introduced much more later, during her guild's attack of Fairy Tail, as she is ordered to examinate Natsu, out cold, with Ann's help. Her master, Halvor Opsomer, then leaves her to her job, promising to come back when it's done. When he's finally out, Mina starts complaining about the task and the lack of hots guys in their guild, having eyed the battlefield and found each male fighter absolutely handsome, while there's only Yerami in their own guild. Her partner silently listens to Mina's complain, busy with her visual auscultation thanks to her Heaven's Eye. Angered with Ann's silence as she tells what happened between Yerami and her, Mina suddently uses her Voice Magic, casting her Deafening Cries with a mild intensity. It's not enough to harm Ann but it bothers her, making her stop her examination. Annoyed, the oldest tells Mina she heard her, then procedes to admit her doubts to the youngest. To ease Ann's mind, Mina uses her Sound Magic to reproduce the baby's heartbeat, commenting on how cute it is, but is soon again complaining how it's ruining the view of such an handsome torso and offers to kill it. But her partner doesn't seem to agree with her. Shocked by such an offer, Ann explains they can't do so or the Master would kill them, since the boy is his researchs' product, but Mina doesn't change her mind. Convinced they're real angels, she comments that they should be allowed to decide one's death, since they deserve everything on Earth. She is interrupted by Halvor's entrance, that requests them to get out of the room while he creates his Sensory Chains. The Medic Team immediatly obeys without a word. Then, shortly after, Ann and Mina are again together, but arguing this time. Ann wants Mina to give Maya her voice back, but the younger teammate doesn't want to. The two engage in a fight : Mina uses her Deafening Cries and sound waves with her Sound Magic to deafen her friend while Ann dodges with ease and, with the help of the room's content, knock her out, making her Voice Seal on Maya dissapear as the Angel's Flight Headquarters crumble, threatening to crush them. While unconscious, she is held by her partner as her guild mark vanishes, implying their master's defeat. Both her and Ann dissapear under the building's fall. Trivia * Mina is keeping a diary she fills with thoughts about the most well-built guys she met, drawing and describing them multiples times not to forget how handsome they were. She also pairs up guys as couples just for fun. (Yes, she is a fujoshi.) * Drawing is Mina's second nature. She is pretty talented in drawing too, but keeps her draws for herself. She always draw herself in embarrassing situations with guys, especially with Yerami. * She isn't aware that Yerami often reads her diary, for ideas. (Mina's mind is wild, she always draws weird positions.) * Mina has the habit to add "you know" and "I mean" to her sentences for no particular reason. Quotes * (To Ann) "You know, when Yerami brought us to this place, I thought we were gonna meet plenty of cool guys, since he's pretty handsome himself ! But he's kind of an old jerk... Now, seeing all these attractive men out there kinda makes me wanting to quit this stupid guild... I mean, we're practically hot-devoided here !" * (To Ann) "We're angels ! We deserve pretty dresses and handsome men carrying us to heaven ! We can even decide who should die or not ! So why coudn't we kill the baby ? It's useless and messing with the view..." * (To Ann) "I don't want to give Maya her voice back. This shrimp doesn't deserve it for making Yerami worry so much." Links Articles from Fairy Tail Wikia I copied-pasted pieces of to write my own because I suck, I put them her so no one would blame me of not giving credits or stealing : *Erik → Magic and Abilities Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Le Lourd Secret'sTimeline Category:Justtochi's Content Category:Osmos Bones Members Category:Angel's Flight Members